


坏小孩

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

布莱特从大学毕业的第一份工作是一个高中的保健老师。  
自己不是出身名牌大学，也不是什么成绩优异的人中龙凤，毕业之后学校没有为他安排实习，投了好几份简历没收到一份offer，所幸要离职的学长给自己引荐了一份保健老师的工作，现在不是他心高气傲的时候，填饱肚子才是关键。  
于是布莱特就来到了这空无一人的几十平方空间里，过着提前退休的‘悠闲’生活。  
这是一个重点高中，大部分学生都是埋头努力读书的尖子生，布莱特入职快两个月了，除了一次有人体育课中暑来找他开药以外，连逃课来他这里睡觉的人都没有一个，除了现在这个坐在他面前的人。  
“我肚子疼。”来人气势汹汹的一屁股坐在了可能有三周没换过的床单上。  
见好不容易有人上门，布莱特终于觉得这个月的工资算是没有白拿，起身走了过去，身上的白大褂整齐漂亮，看着面前没一点痛苦神情的学生，拿出十二分的专业素养问“哪里不舒服，怎么个疼法？”说着就要上手去摸，没想到被一把拍开。  
“喂，你干吗！？”青春期的年纪让男孩子敏感又易怒，皱着眉满脸嫌弃。  
“我替你检查一下。”  
“哈，不是吧你，真有病谁还上你这儿来啊。”那人还穿着鞋就躺在了床上，态度也是出奇的差“我要睡一会儿，你别打扰我。”  
布莱特看了一会儿闭着眼的男孩子默默地回到了座位上继续那本看了一半的医学书，就这样伴随着他的呼吸，不知不觉已经到了下班的时间。下课的铃声再一次响起的时候，那人只是翻了个身睡得安稳，换了便服的布莱特走过去拍了拍他的腿，床上的人无动于衷。  
“喂，同学。”那人终于迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，皱着眉一脸的起床气“我要下班了。”  
林赢被扰了清梦本来一肚子火，看了看挂钟也确实时间不早，硬生生的把冲到脑门的火气压了下去，起身准备走人，没想到又被叫住。  
“干吗？”林赢很不耐烦。  
“这个你要填一下。”说着把就诊记录递到了他面前。  
林赢心烦的皱眉也不搭理他径直想要往外走，布莱特一把拉住了他。  
“我需要上报的。”  
林赢看着这位面相姣好但做事古板的人，在他双目的注视下莫名其妙的脾气软了下来，拿过笔潦草画了几道，甩手将笔和本子扔在了床上，转身走了出去。  
“但是今天的事不许说出去！”林赢探了头回来指着他警告。  
布莱特看着消失的连衣角都没了影的人，拿起潇洒的写着名字和班级的本子放进了抽屉，明明是重点班的学生，跑到他这儿睡觉逃课的理由布莱特其实并不关心。  
从这天开始，这个男生几乎每天下午都会过来睡一会儿，早至午饭过后，晚到最后一节课也要过来躺躺，每次的理由也是相当应付：头疼腿疼胳膊疼，过敏咳嗽拉肚子，来了话也从不多说，随便报了个理由就躺在他的‘专属’床位上。  
布莱特也渐渐习惯了他的套路，不再多问病因，出于礼貌的看他一眼就继续专注自己的书本知识，刚开始的时候，两人明明每天共处一室，却几乎没有任何交流，但是关于林赢的身世倒是已经了解的七七八八，他本来不爱八卦但抵不住‘林赢’已经成了这间学校里老师茶余饭后的热门话题，布莱特在午饭的间隙有一句没一句的听到了不少。  
‘林赢那个学生名声很差的，听说每天逃学打架，原来的学校实在管不了才转过来的，一来就进A班，啧啧啧。’  
‘他爸很有钱的，有权有势，进A班不是很正常。’  
‘我也听说，是上面的人直接给校长打的招呼，诶！Max老师，他不是你班上的学生吗。’  
‘嗯，是啊。不过我基本没在课堂上见过他。’Max放低了声音，挑了挑眉揶揄道‘不过无所谓，校长和我说过了。’  
布莱特心虚的搅了搅面前的咖喱，低头不敢参与他们的话题。  
于是就这样，布莱特抱着多一事不如少一事的心态，用不作为来默许了林赢来他这里翘课的行为，林大少爷对于他的态度似乎很满意，没有了第一次见面的嚣张跋扈，偶尔心情好的时候还会和他打招呼，或者简单的聊聊天。  
“诶，你哪个大学毕业的？”林赢趴在床上问他。  
“B大。”  
“那你怎么会来这儿当校医？”  
“嗯…”布莱特思考了一下“还没找到合适的工作。”  
林赢点了点头，过了一会儿撑起身子看他“学医的都像你这么帅吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那我长这么帅，是不是也可以学医啊。”林赢摩挲着下巴自我陶醉，布莱特看着这时候又有点幼稚的小孩无奈的笑笑，没把他的玩笑话当真。在一来二去的简单对话中，布莱特终于从自己的视角对这个臭屁，可爱又有点稚气的男孩有了更深的了解。  
“你每天来我这儿睡觉可是考不上医学专业的。”  
“谁说的。”  
布莱特也不回答，一脸你说为什么的无奈表情看着他。  
“谁说我逃课就是学习不好了？”  
“哦，是吗？”布莱特看着举着漫画书的林赢，淡淡说了一句“那你加油。”  
然而林赢却出乎意料的真的对于为医学专业多添一名帅哥的事情格外上心，时常拽着他问这问那，也只有这时候他才会彻底收敛了那嚣张跋扈的性子，露出一点十几岁男生的可爱之处，明明有一张漂亮的脸蛋儿和傲人的家室，非要学不良少年那一套，糟蹋了一手好牌。明明自己也就比他大了十岁不到，但是每每看到他长辈心理就油然而生，看着他吊儿郎当的样子有点老父亲式的恨铁不成钢，却碍于身份不敢对他过分说教，林赢倒是巧妙运用他的心理渐渐和他相处的越发融洽。  
林赢觉得布莱特这人有股神奇的魔力，他因为家庭的特殊性，想要阿谀奉承他父亲的人总会从他下手，所以他从小到大都很讨厌过度的社交，在无奈之中一点点收紧自己的圈子，拒绝与别人主动交流，将所有的情绪与心事独自按耐下来。在一边有所退让就要在另一边选择爆发，所以他第一次将拳头挥向了一个挑衅找茬的人，由此开启了另一种人生。打架这种事，打的好的一般分两种人，一种是正经科班出身的职业选手，一种是挨打挨多的人，林赢不巧的成为了后者。一开始鼻青脸肿是家常便饭，渐渐从实践中找到了技巧，越来越上手，最后几乎很少挂彩，结结实实的打出了一番天地。  
而布莱特这人神奇就神奇在，他对自己从不过分关心，不主动也不被动，有问必答但也不多说一句，会替他保守秘密且不需要知道理由，每天只是低头看着他那本厚的过分的书，无懈可击的帅气侧脸和恰到好处的窗外阳光，好似名画一样值得欣赏，林赢趁他不注意经常偷瞄。  
“时间到了，我回家了。”林赢大笔一挥在就诊记录上留下自己的大名，拍拍屁股走了。  
布莱特看着满满都是林赢名字的本子，取下来前几页折了折压进了书里。


	2. 2

因为布莱特的包庇，林赢的翘课之路一帆风顺，班里没什么真正关心他行踪的人，就连老师也是每天睁一只眼闭一只眼，偶尔几个打量的同学也被他用眼神恐吓，林赢翘着二郎腿漫不经心的听着讲台上喋喋不休的老师。  
“下周的期中考，大家好好准备，林赢你…”老师说着眼神也投了过来，斟酌了一阵才说“记得参加考试。”  
全班同学的目光随着老师的话齐刷刷的看向了在最后一排角落的他，林赢皱着眉嫌丢人心里对这位担任老师的好感降了又降，整个学校里最舒服的地方果然只有那张只属于他的‘病床’，最好相处的人也只有那个老老实实的书呆子。  
午饭过后，林赢拎了两瓶冰饮拐进了他再熟悉不过的小屋子，但今天竟然还有一个人在，更不凑巧的是那女生正坐在他的床上，布莱特正背对着他。  
“喂，你。”林赢敲了敲床尾的铁栏杆“谁让你坐这儿的。”  
布莱特闻声扭过头，手里举着根棉签看着他解释“我让她坐的。”  
林赢不爽的瞪了一眼布莱特，走到女生面前居高临下的压迫她“换个地方坐。”  
女生尴尬的看看林赢又看看布莱特不知如何是好，好在布莱特举着准备好的棉棒过来解围“一个床位而已，何必这么较真呢。”  
“不行。”林赢霸道的站在布莱特和女生之间阻挡了他的路“你坐到那张床上去。”林赢又扭头看那个女生。  
“凭什么啊！我先来的…”女生的声音在林赢的怒视下逐渐减弱，局面就这样在布莱特的沉默林赢的倔强和女学生的不知所措中僵持着。  
“你别闹了，先让我给她上药。”  
林赢摇头一步也不肯退让，看着布莱特的眼里有点怒气和埋怨，还是女孩最先做出了妥协，委屈的挪到了对面那张床上“这样可以了吧。”  
林赢这才让开了挡在布莱特前面的路，得意洋洋的坐了下去，把女生刚刚压皱的床单去铺展，故意弄出很大的声响。布莱特看了看得逞的倔强小孩，转身去给磕破了腿的学生擦药又贴了胶布，林赢监工的视线太过猛烈。把女生送走了以后布莱特又继续去忙自己的事，倒是一下也没搭理把‘我在生气’平铺了整张脸的林赢。  
“你记住这是我的床，别人不可以睡。”过了一会儿又补充“坐也不行！”  
看着无理取闹的小孩布莱特多少有些无奈“什么时候成你的了。”  
“我不管。”林赢拍了拍床面“这就是我的。”  
“好，你的。”布莱特懒得和他计较，洗好手坐回了桌子前。被顺着毛捋了一把的小孩子瞬间又高兴了起来，从袋子里拿出了已经开始滴水的饮料放到布莱特面前。  
“你有便利贴吗？”  
“要来干吗？”  
“给我就是了，再给我一支笔。”  
林赢接过东西，在淡蓝色的便利贴上一笔一划的写下了自己的名字，贴在了他专属的床头，还不忘提醒布莱特“看到没，已经写上我的名字了。”  
布莱特也不计较，点点头敷衍的表示自己知道了，林赢潇洒的躺在了床上，翘着脚偷瞄布莱特拿起他带来的冷饮喝了一口，心满意足的闭了眼。  
布莱特对于林赢的占有欲有点理解但又不能百分之百的懂，那种想要抓住一切事物证明自己的不安感他也有过，但精确到一张学校保健室里的病床的这种程度他难以共情，不过他也不需要理解。  
布莱特的世界总是单纯的可怕，小时候只知道读书，长大了还是只知道读书，他学医不是因为多喜欢，而是看中了这条路更容易出头，仅此而已。所以再苦再难的专业课他都啃了下来，日夜不休的背牢所有难以理解的词汇，但是现实的残酷和他的努力显然没有关系，被困在这里的第二个月，好在有林赢的出现，让他这个满眼惨白的地方有了点烟火气。  
布莱特在毫不关心的表象下偷偷观察着林赢的一举一动，他的自由和随性放纵，对规则制度的无畏无惧，甚至他那傲人的身世都另他羡慕，林赢过的是他无法匹及的完全相反的人生，说来也是搞笑，自己竟然会对一个高中生的生活心生向往，手里攥着林赢买给他的饮料，看看躺在床上也看着他的人，摇了摇罐子以示感谢，林赢用笑脸回应。  
好在他没真的生气。  
他对林赢的羡慕很快就演化成一种特殊的情感，他一方面排斥与林赢变得过度亲近，一方面又想将人留在自己身边，看着他的样子想象向往的人生。就像今天的事情，他看似表现出漠然不关心的样子，但又会因为担心林赢真的生气而惴惴不安，所以看似是林赢和那女学生的争执，矛盾的源头却是他们两人，布莱特一时都快分不清到底幼稚的是林赢，还是他自己。于是他开始对这样的自己感到既厌恶又无奈。饮料罐上凝结的水滴一点点顺着手掌洇湿了衣袖，而林赢就像这水珠一般，无色无味却一点点渗透进他的生活。  
周末的两天结束后，是学校的期中考试，所以林赢没有来找他也算是意料之中，但他还是会幻想着林赢有没有可能会突然出现，果然有期待就会有失望。第一天还只是半天的煎熬，而第二天从一早开始他就在期待和降低期待的自我说服中反复横跳，随着午饭的结束期待也达到了峰值，努力克制着自己三分钟看一下时间，五分钟回一次头的行为之后，赫然发现林赢的出现对于他来说已经成了一种习惯，连这个他一直嫌小的地方都开始变得无比寂静又宽广。布莱特看不进去书，从病床之间的一小块地方踱步到门口，站在空无一人的走廊眼神没有方向，室外的高温烘烤着他，没一会儿就顺着鬓角流下了汗滴。  
重新返回室内映入眼帘的就是被林赢标记过的床铺，那张淡蓝色的便利贴还在床头，布莱特走了过去犹豫片刻还是坐了下来，一开始只是拘谨的占据了床边一小块地方，摸了摸白净的床单，有些劣质的棉布摸上去有些粗糙，枕头也不算软绵，硬硬的床板坐着都不算舒服，林赢却可以在这里一躺就是一下午，顺着手的探索布莱特躺了下去，感受着林赢的专属领地。  
也不知道是这张床有魔力还是他太过代入，连何时陷入了睡眠都没有发现，迷茫的睁眼时已经快要到下班时间，不知林赢在这期间有没有来过，是否看到他躺在他的床上，会不会也因为自己霸占了他的床位而和他生气。被一堆毫无意义的问题缠绕着另他心烦意乱，扭头却看到了床头那一抹淡蓝，和上面难得的字迹工整的名字。伸手去触碰的瞬间便利贴的胶水失去粘性，掉落在他手掌之上。  
翻箱倒柜的在抽屉的角落里找到了透明胶，根据记忆里的位置将便利贴重新贴了回去，把自己躺过的床单铺平整，锁了门下班。  
希望林赢明天不要发现异样，如果明天他会来的话。


	3. Chapter 3

林赢果真在第三天如期而至，没有系扣的校服领口随意敞开，又是拎着同样口味的饮料出现在了保健室的门口，与往常不同的是他今天没有一步踏进来而是先探着头向里张望，布莱特听到动静扭头看他。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
林赢看到房间里没人，他的那张床铺干干净净，这才大摇大摆的走了进去一屁股坐在了床上“喏，给你。”将饮料隔空抛给了布莱特，抻着脖子去检查那张便利贴，一眼就发现了上面多了一小块透明胶，扭头回来发现布莱特正看着他，布莱特神情有些紧张的避开林赢的目光喝了一口饮料，喝的太急被呛住，又不好吐出来只能硬着头皮咽下，瞬间鼻腔和喉咙就涌上一阵酸痛，液体通过上颚蹿进鼻子，让他脑仁跟着一阵发懵，停也停不下来的咳嗽使他变得更加窘迫，而那孩子已经开始毫不收敛的嘲笑他了，在床上尽情的打滚。布莱特一面自己咳得面红耳赤，一面又想制止林赢对他的嘲笑，在小孩面前丢脸的尴尬被瞬间无限放大，布莱特头一次萌生了还是把林赢赶出去比较好的想法。  
“你还好吧。”笑够了的林赢才想起来要去关心他，不太走心的在布莱特后背拍拍，憋不住的笑声却不停的溢出来，这反而让布莱特觉得更加狼狈，没好气的拍开了林赢的手。笑的直抽气的林赢坐在旁边的椅子上撑着腮帮子看他，眼睛笑的弯弯的，不算明显的小兔牙露出一点点可爱的边，抵在下唇上，洁白和粉嫩造成的视觉冲击是一副好不胜收的美景，奈何布莱特根本不敢多瞧，匆匆一撇而过的白眼算是给林赢的回应。  
终于平静下来的布莱特还在平稳呼吸和心跳，林赢却突然朝他伸出了手，在他下巴上摸了摸“笨死了，饮料都流到下巴上了。”说着又嫌弃的把手指在布莱特的白大褂上蹭蹭。布莱特被林赢突然的举动吓了一跳，连向后躲一下的动作都忘了，表情和动作一起变得僵硬，林赢却对此毫不在意依然一手托着下巴看他，仿佛刚刚的亲昵举动都是理所当然的一样，布莱特又咳嗽了起来，显然这次只是单纯的为了掩饰尴尬。  
被林赢抚过的那块肌肤在很长一段时间之内一直在灼烧着，布莱特反复的对着漆黑的手机屏幕确认，可他的下巴皮肤完好，甚至连一块泛红的痕迹都没有，这怎么可能。  
就这样布莱特又多了一个林赢不能知道的秘密。  
下午的时候保健室来了一个感冒又咳嗽的学生，看他涣散的眼神和通红的双颊多少可能还有些发烧，可他依旧坚持不肯请假回家“我吃点药就好。”那学生看了看躺在另一张床上眼神不善盯着他看的林赢，坐在布莱特面前的椅子上等待看诊。  
“会咳嗽吗？”  
“嗯。”  
布莱特拿出了听诊器，示意他把塞进裤边的衣服拿出来“可能会有些凉。”  
林赢侧躺着越过那个学生目光集中在布莱特身上，他依旧面无表情但是举手投足间都是温柔，询问病情的语气，检查身体的动作，包括看着那人的眼神，和对待自己时的细微差别都在心里被一点点细数着计较。林赢别扭的调转了方向，硬板床被他弄得咯吱咯吱响，但没人来多问他一句怎么回事，林赢看着面前的一堵白墙发呆。  
检查完毕学生登记了名字拿了药，布莱特依旧不太放心的多叮嘱了几句，学生这才病恹恹的走了。此时的林赢正背对他睡着，布莱特把手机调了静音，拿过了书继续看，可能真的因为心里安定了下来集中力也提高了很多，只不过还没看几行林赢突然发话打断了他。  
“你对病人都这么好吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我说，你，对病人，都这么好吗？”林赢一字一顿的重复。  
布莱特对这没头没脑的提问不敢深究，但是比起空怀期待，装傻充愣一定是更稳妥的选择。  
“说什么呢你。”  
林赢一翻身从床上起身，一屁股坐在了布莱特面前“我也生病了。”  
“别闹了，去睡觉吧。”  
“我没闹，我也咳嗽，咳咳咳…”说着还真的装模作样的咳了两下“你快给我听听。”  
布莱特看着故意调皮的人，镇定的转了转笔，等着看他下面还会耍什么花样。  
“快点啊。”林赢有点不耐烦的催他，把听诊器塞进了他手里“需要解开衣服吗？”  
林赢开始解扣子的时候，布莱特才真正开始不知所措了，听诊器握在手里险些被捏变形“喂，你…”布莱特阻止林赢动作的手有点颤抖，眼前除了林赢的脸就是一片白花花的胸口，让他的眼神不知道该落在哪里，甚至在碰到林赢的手的刹那就又缩了回来。  
于是局面就变成了林赢大敞着衣领等待他的‘看诊’，男孩子还未过度锻炼的身板儿总是瘦的很纯粹，突出的骨骼和阳光下白皙的过分的肌肤随着他呼吸的节奏上下跳跃在布莱特的视网膜之上，粉红色的挺立小点在浅蓝色的校服布料中若隐若现，布莱特人生第一次面对这样的场景，慌得六神无主不知如何是好。  
“这样可以了吗？要不要再解几颗。”林赢又在用他的地狱之音引诱布莱特。  
从上次的事件就深知林赢那不达目的誓不罢休的韧劲，布莱特知道如果今天不配合他把这出即兴演出表演完，他一定会僵持到自己妥协为止，既然这样不如在局势更尴尬前他先做出让步。  
将耳塞戴好，犹犹豫豫的将听诊头贴上了林赢的皮肤，冰凉的触感让林赢的身子一抖，过于健康的胸腔之中，除了咚咚咚过速跳动的心脏之外没有一丝杂音，听诊器游走在如丝光滑的皮肤上，小指会不经意间的触碰到，和自己左手摸右手的感觉完全不同，皮肤的纹路奇异又新鲜。停留在耳膜上轰隆隆的巨响也已经分不清是林赢的心跳还是他自己的，手漫无目的的移动已经将最基本的医学知识完全抛之脑后。  
然而另林赢恼火的是尽管布莱特没有拒绝他的无理要求，却依旧一副满不在意的样子，冰冷的态度，现在更甚的是连眼神都不肯施舍一个，与以往没有一点改变。也是，在布莱特眼里自己就是个假病人，殊不知他脑子是真有病。布莱特的手还在他的胸口机械式的胡乱移动，林赢也不是那种自讨没趣的人，烦躁的一掌拍开，不管布莱特作何反应径直走出了保健室。  
在教学楼里漫无目的的游走，热带气候的十二月高温依旧，林赢本是不容易出汗的体质，今天的校服却被大片的汗液打湿。无处可去的林赢只能选择回到教室里躲避午后的炎热，在一众同学诧异的目光下走回自己的座位，还有那么三两个人扭着头看他，终于压抑的火气找到了宣泄口。  
“你看什么看！用不用老子把你眼睛挖下来按我身上？”他的怒吼比上课铃声还要管用一些，嘈杂的教室瞬间安静了下来。  
“操！”坐下前不满的踹了一脚桌子，这学校他快要待不下去了。


	4. Chapter 4

考试过后的午饭时间老师们的八卦话题自然而然的变成了学生们的成绩，布莱特坐在床桌的最边上漫不经心的偶尔听上一两句，直到林赢的那位担任老师端着盘子走过来，话题的热度又上了一个台阶。  
“Max老师，听说林赢这次考的很好？”女老师八卦的眼神快要黏在人家身上，布莱特闻言也抬起了头。  
“完全出乎意料，基本可以是前五名的水平了。”  
“咦，不会是作弊吧？”  
“应该没有。”Max老师摇摇头“一开始我也怀疑，特意核对过好几次。”  
其余的老师一片啧啧称奇“有钱人家的孩子就是不一样。”  
“就是说，逃课也可以考这么好，Max老师这是捡了块宝啊。”  
阴阳怪气的夸奖听的布莱特有些不舒服，急匆匆把最后一口炒饭扒拉进嘴里率先离开了食堂，经过商店时想起平日里林赢带给他的饮料，想必是他喜欢的口味，买了两瓶作为奖励拎回保健室，想着一会儿与林赢一起分享好消息，不曾想这瓶饮料在桌子原封不动的放到了第二天早上。  
林赢今天没有来保健室。  
布莱特在等待之中渐渐忘了时间，他头一次在这里坐到完全的日暮降临，林赢却始终没有现身。没有了学生的教学楼安静到了一种诡异的程度，锁上门之后楼道里的声控灯亮起又熄灭，布莱特努力将一下午的期待和失望尽可能的关进那件屋子，脑海里翻滚的思绪却难以平息，虽然不到失眠的程度，但还是让他在床上辗转反侧了好久。  
如果说前几天林赢没有出现是有什么原因也还说得过去，可现在眼瞅着一周就要过去却连人影都见不到一个，再结合那天他摔门后头也不回的离开，布莱特终于后知后觉的明白林赢大概率是生气了，可是为什么生气布莱特始终想不通。  
然而最让布莱特心烦的是只有他一个人被困在这里睹物思人，林赢抽身而退这倒是没什么，但他却无法逃离这个留着林赢印记的小屋子，时时刻刻提醒着他林赢存在过的痕迹，包括那瓶已经开始落灰的饮料。布莱特决定不再坐以待毙，他不能被一个小孩子牵着鼻子走。  
这间学校除了保健室和食堂对他来说基本都是陌生的地方，摸索的找到了林赢在的教室，课间的走廊里学生熙熙攘攘，布莱特不敢太张扬，偷偷的在后门向里张望，承受了好几个学生奇怪的目光也没有看到林赢的身影，硬着头皮抓了一个准备进教室的学生。  
“请问林赢今天来学校了吗？”  
“来了，要帮你叫他吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”布莱特犹豫了两秒拒绝了女学生的好意，讪讪的离开了。  
林赢刚回教室一个女生就凑了过来，扭扭捏捏的样子欲言又止，林赢对此见怪不怪，有点耍酷的翘起二郎腿“有事？”  
“那个…你认识咱们学校的校医啊？”  
“校医？”  
“对，他刚刚来找你，你们很熟吗？”  
“他找我干吗？”林赢瞬间来了，抓住女生的胳膊追问“他说什么了吗？”  
“他就是问你有没有来学校。”女学生显然也很兴奋，连着抛出很多问题“他好帅啊，有女朋友吗？年纪很大吗？比我们大几岁？”  
林赢瞬间像只斗鸡一样看着眼前的女生“想知道你去问他啊，和他不熟，别来烦我。”林赢的语气僵硬“帅什么帅，呆瓜一个。”  
可心里的暗爽是藏不住的，虽然历时比他预想的要长，但布莱特好歹是注意到了他的失踪战术，这已经是胜利的一半。教室的椅子瞬间变得如坐针毡，他已经开始怀念他的小床了，可现在还不是时候。并不是布莱特来主动找他就代表他要心软，林赢深知两个人相处之间的推拉异常巧妙，既然第一个目的已经达到，那下周再去找他也不算迟。没有了思想上的负担心情也变得愉悦了许多，老师讲课的声音听起来也不再那么聒噪。不过脑子里浮现的却是布莱特那张曾经被他意念千刀万剐过的脸，眉眼间的黄金比例，高挺的鼻梁和厚实的嘴唇，在不大的脸上分布的恰到好处，这么看来那个书呆子还真的挺帅。想到这里林赢找到那个刚刚来找他的女生，在背后狠狠盯着人家看。  
林赢头一次觉得连周末的时间都如此漫长，没什么心情打游戏，哥们叫他去酒吧也兴致缺缺，林赢在偌大空旷的房间里走来走去，心里开始后悔当初自己何必要故作矜持，如果第一时间去看看布莱特的反应也不至于现在受这种折磨。也就是这时他才意识到他和布莱特的所有联系都只在那间小房子里，对他的了解也可以说是一无所知，甚至连联系方式都没有一个，林赢急躁的抓耳挠腮。在家里闷着也是难受干脆问了今晚聚会的地儿动身出发。  
但是偏偏搞出了乌龙。  
club里躁动的鼓点下人潮涌动，林赢跟着节奏漫不经心的摇着头神游的时候前面的女生突然大叫了一声，扭过头来瞪着他看，然而林赢完全状况之外。  
“他摸我屁股！”女生指着林赢向男朋友告状。  
“呀！你敢动我的人？”  
林赢一头雾水，周围摇头晃脑的人不停地推搡着，震耳的音乐也另他烦躁，不想和对方多废话，林赢先收敛着脾气“我没有，认错人了。”  
“她说是就是，懂不懂？你小子快道歉。”对方竟然咄咄逼人“跪下道歉。”  
“有病吧你，老子想摸屁股还在这儿偷袭？”林赢有点上火，语气里满是不屑“以为谁都和你一样眼瞎啊。”  
“你他妈是不是找打！”那男生开始挑事儿，用鼻孔看林赢满脸都是挑衅。  
林赢的朋友看到这边的骚动挤了过来，黑黢黢五六个人头上的压制让对面的男生怂了下来，撂下一句狠话就扭头揽着女朋友离开了。因为不愉快的插曲林赢也没了心情，告别了朋友就在大街上漫无目的的游荡，不知不觉走到了去学校的路上，一阵风卷着热浪吹过十字路口，在无人的分岔口林赢犹豫了几秒，向右转来到了学校门口。  
高大的铁门紧锁着，只能看到矗立在中间的整栋教学楼，一个个暗黑的小房间放眼望去都一样，他找不到自己的教室在哪里，但却能清楚的记着布莱特所在保健室的位置，上了楼梯需要走几步再左转，病床到布莱特桌子的距离，还有他看书时候专注的样子和白大褂在阳光下反射出的光线他都能想得出。林赢将额头贴在温热的金属上，明明只喝了几杯啤酒，此刻却头晕又目眩，好在长夜已经过了一半，明天就是周一。  
上午最后一节课一结束林赢终于一刻也坐不住，午饭也顾不上吃就往保健室跑，可惜门紧锁着，趴在玻璃上看，里面空无一人，布莱特的工作服安静的挂在衣架上，看样子是去吃饭了。他竟然还吃得下饭，在心里抱怨着那人的没心没肺。  
为了不让布莱特发现他早早来过，林赢在学校后面一块人迹罕至的空地上来回踱步，突然被人喊了名字。  
“你是林赢？”


	5. Chapter 5

林赢突然出现在保健室的样子结结实实把布莱特吓了一跳，整个下巴都是一片鲜红，额头的血顺着脸颊流下，还有几滴滴在了衬衫上，扎眼的厉害。布莱特起身时候腿有点软，不小心磕到了桌子上也不觉得疼，急忙把人扶进了屋子安顿他坐下，扭身就给他去准备药水。  
看着他脸上大块大块的血迹布莱特有点无从下手，林赢的双眼直勾勾的看着他，让他心里发毛。  
“伤口在哪儿？”  
林赢摇摇头。  
布莱特只好用沾了酒精的湿巾给他擦脸“疼的话告诉我。”纵使他对血淋淋的场景已经习以为常，但林赢的血液让他又有了久违的恐惧，扑鼻的浓郁铁锈味和那触目惊心的红色在冲破着他的神经，托着林赢的下巴可以清楚的看到还在渗血的嘴角，指尖颤抖着轻轻擦去他脸颊上的血渍，躲避林赢注视他的双眼，但那无法忽视的目光灼热胜过血液，他的心动来得不合时宜。  
这是林赢第一次离布莱特这么近，近到感受得到他的呼吸，数得清他的睫毛。尽管布莱特避开他的注视的动作如此明显，但还是被他看到了眼神里变化，是以前从未有过的，细微却复杂，糅合了多种情感，难以用单一的词汇形容，从这个眼神林赢知道他又离成功近了一步。下巴支撑他在的手上被微微抬起，视野也自然而然的下垂至布莱特的鼻尖和嘴唇，唇峰的线条锋利但好看，唇尖挺翘的弧度堪称完美，厚度也是恰到好处的性感，比他任何一任女朋友看起来都要秀色可餐，林赢忍不住伸手去触碰。  
布莱特的动作在林赢突然的动作下顿住了，他颤抖又有点冰凉的指尖抵在自己的唇上，布莱特仍然不敢正眼看他，拉着他因为发力过度而止不住颤抖的手放下，好继续专注他的工作，林赢这下子整张脸都凑了过来，布莱特吓得向后躲，这下他终于对上了林赢狠意中透着些委屈的双眼。  
布莱特不经意的闪躲让林赢非常受挫，他锲而不舍的追逐着那双嘴唇，最先碰触到的是布莱特的鼻尖，高挺又微凉，林赢凑上去感受着布莱特的鼻息，呼吸的频率在磨合中慢慢同步。然后是轻轻相互摩擦的上唇，林赢用他的唇尖努力描绘着布莱特唇瓣的模样，伸长着脖子去引诱，这个算不上吻的吻在加深和抽离之间来回探索，偶尔探出一点舌尖若有似无的舔舐过唇纹又快速的收回，发出邀请但又生怕被人抓住把柄，布莱特双唇的柔韧和温度都在他的掌控之中，但他却没有胆量占有。林赢真的太紧张了，他不敢太过主动，怕让好不容易靠近的两人又撕裂出鸿沟，只能伺机等待布莱特给他指令或是一点细微的回应，低垂着眼睑在不安中盲目的试探，呼吸的距离也越靠越近，林赢底下高傲的头颅却迟迟等不到布莱特的信号。  
林赢嘴唇若即若离的触碰在挑拨着布莱特的心理防线，他的每一个动作都莫名其妙，莫名其妙的出现，莫名其妙的与他亲近，莫名其妙的生气消失，现在又莫名其妙的吻他。而他全程只是被推着走，明明是两个人相向而行的路，方向却只被林赢所掌控，这另他不爽。所以在林赢离开他唇的瞬间，布莱特夺回了主动权，他接吻的经验少之又少，也不懂什么技巧，接触到林赢双唇的瞬间，除了本能的包裹和吮吸他已顾不上其他，理性的思考在情意交融间显得太过多余。柔软厚实的触感虚幻又真实，林赢破裂的嘴角溢出的鲜血融合在两人的唇舌之间，泛甜的血腥气息另他更加兴奋，肾上腺素的飙升使得吻在加重的呼吸间乱了章法。他按着林赢的后脑将他往自己的方向推，起初的小心翼翼已经完全抛之脑后，啃咬的动作愈发激烈，鼻尖柔软的相撞，越吻越深情。分开时布莱特的唇上染着林赢的血液，下巴上也是鲜红一片，粗喘着平复呼吸，神智也还未完全清明。  
布莱特居高临下的看着自己，嘴唇上的鲜血红的过分诱人，像是刚刚饱餐一顿的吸血鬼，此时的布莱特与以往完全不同，舔去嘴角的一点血渍的样子简直性感的要命，林赢被他完全蛊惑，伸手从他唇上抹去一点红色，放进嘴里吮吸。  
竟然是甜的。  
这个突兀但也算是顺其自然的吻结束之后，两人之间的气氛尴尬且暧昧到了顶峰，林赢隔着眼中的水汽的捕捉布莱特的神情，看到他眼中满是情动之后的迷茫，耳尖也是通红一片，瞬间放心了很多。自己的下巴还被布莱特捏在手里，情愫在双眸交汇处不停地蔓延，布莱特目光灼灼的盯着他，林赢想组织语言说点什么，可惜大脑一直处于当机状态，除了回味那个吻什么都想不起来，还是布莱特率先回到了现实世界。  
之前的棉棒已经掉在了地上，布莱特重新准备药的手还是有些颤抖，林赢一错不错投射在他身上的目光另他更加紧张，替他擦干净下巴上已经完全干涸的血渍，但嘴角因为刚刚有些剧烈的亲吻还在隐隐渗出鲜血，作为这一切的始作俑者的布莱特心疼之余又有点窘迫。  
“我要开始了。”布莱特举着棉签示意他。  
“嗯…”林赢虽说不是千疮百孔但也算得上身经百战，更严重的伤没少受，这点小伤口对他来说简直是家常便饭的程度，本来可以忽略不计的疼痛感却在布莱特的手下变得矫情起来，他终于真正意义上的成为了布莱特的病人，夸张的龇牙咧嘴，布莱特果然慌了神。  
“很疼吗？”  
林赢可怜兮兮的点头，演技好到自己都快要信了，布莱特放轻了手上的动作，在他嘴边吹气，凉凉的微风仿佛吹进了他的心里，在布莱特的温柔之中林赢甚至忘记了继续撒娇，双眼也在布莱特越来越近的距离中失了焦。  
这是布莱特第一次见到他露出这种呆滞到有些可爱的表情，褪去了往日伪装的林赢，没有比此刻更像小孩子的时候了，在额头上的伤口贴了胶布，林赢又恢复了他心里那副干干净净的模样。  
“还有哪里疼吗？”  
“没有了。”  
看着林赢关节泛红的拳头，末梢神经还在敏感的牵着手指跳动，布莱特坐在他身边，拉起他的手为他舒展按摩，林赢的手掌软嫩，手指也纤细修长，这样一双好看的手和挥拳揍人的动作真的一点也不配。  
林赢的手被温暖的握着，心也渐渐舒展开，看着布莱特染着他血的下巴用另一只手替他擦拭，血液已经干掉紧紧的扒在他的皮肤上。  
“真笨，又弄到下巴上了。”  
布莱特摸了半天没找对地方，林赢便拿了湿巾替他擦干净，这下换成了布莱特注视着他的行动，林赢偷偷偶尔偷瞄一眼都会对上布莱特的眼神，虽然不算深情但是异常专注，柔和又温暖，林赢的脸颊随着回升的暧昧逐渐升温。  
“为什么要打架？”布莱特打破了沉默，尽可能的让他的语气听起来不像质问，借此来让林赢对他敞开心扉。  
“是他们先挑事的，我总不能站着挨揍吧。”林赢越说越气，还有点委屈“非说我摸他哥们儿女朋友的屁股，我疯了吗！是个屁股就要摸？他女朋友丑死了，谁要摸啊！”  
布莱特看他气不过还有点委屈的样子可爱的想笑，明显现在不是时候，只好憋着，林赢则继续着他的抱怨。  
“你都不知道，就看她那个身材，屁股也不会好摸到哪里去！”林赢激动到口不择言。  
“看来你很有经验啊。”淡淡一句把林赢瞬间拽回了现实，手虽然还被拉着，但他却心虚到一眼也不敢看向布莱特，刚刚的侃侃而谈现在只有结巴似的的嗯嗯啊啊。  
“啊，不是…”布莱特放开了他的手，林赢瞬间紧张了起来“我，我是说…嗯…”  
起身收拾了垃圾，布莱特重新坐回到了书桌前问他“喝吗？”摇了摇那瓶不知道放了多久的饮料“虽然不是冰的。”  
“喝！”


	6. Chapter 6

林赢直到回到家才真正反应过来下午到底发生了什么，他一溜烟的跑回卧室，砰的一声背靠在门上捂住了嘴巴脸涨得通红，下午那个亲吻的触感新鲜又真实，在脑海里挥之不去，林赢慢慢滑坐在地上，尖叫声溢出了手指“啊啊啊啊！他好帅啊…”趴在地上满脸的花痴样。  
布莱特这边的状况也好不到哪里去，林赢走后他就一直神智恍惚，回家的地铁都坐过了好几站，现在他已经坐在这张椅子上一个多小时了，但除了回想下午的脱轨举动， 他什么都不想做，与其说是回想不如说是反思更确切。林赢的试探太诱人，那副意乱情迷的样子将他的理智完全击破，当然不仅仅是他的理智。以前的他从没想过有一天会亲吻一个男孩子，更别说对男生动感情。林赢的身上有一股神奇的引力让他的生活不知不觉间完全脱离轨道，然而在此之前他完全没有正视过自己对待林赢的感情，这在他的认知里太过于冲击，所以他一直在尽可能的回避，可是这个吻的出现让他彻底没了退路。  
今天下午发生的事看似突兀但也不是完全无迹可寻，林赢的主动是一方面，他的回应却不是完全出于赌气，他本有一千种可以拒绝林赢的方法，而他偏偏选择了迎上去，是因为只有他自己知道他对于这个吻有多期待。林赢的挑逗恰好成为了一个契机，让他的小心思变得顺理成章，然而冲动过后应该如何处理两人的关系，是目前最大的问题。摆在他面前的无非只有两种选择，但无论选哪个都是为难的，从现实角度考虑他和林赢在一起并不是那么简单的事，需要面临的家庭阻碍和社会压力是显而易见的。而从情感角度来说如果只和林赢做朋友他是不甘心的，明明存在早已超越友谊之上的情感，真的再难做回朋友。  
而这所有的选择中还存在一个变量，那就是林赢。说实话布莱特到现在也摸不准林赢对待他的感情到底如何，他只是一时兴起还是和自己心意相通，林赢的随性和自由让他对此没有把握。一晚上的纠结和折磨使他没有胃口，躺在床上快要把天花板盯穿也没想出个所以然。  
林赢也难得的失眠了，他闷在被子里只要一想到下午那个美好的吻就会傻笑，这是他从未有过的。布莱特平常看起来呆呆傻傻的，接吻的时候真是帅气，浓密的睫毛轻颤着，捧着他脸的手温暖有力，而他的吻和那些香软的女生完全不同，不只是一味的被动着等待他的引导，每一次吮吸间都带着侵略性和占有，没有什么过人的技巧，也不足够温柔，不知收敛的牙齿时不时磕在他的嘴唇还有些发痛，甚至他都没有伸出舌头就已经将他的神智搅了个彻底。他也比以往任何时候都情动，而这种情动是无关欲望的，单纯是心底所有的紧张和期待翻涌着占据了他的思绪，这是他和布莱特的第一个吻，也更像是他人生的第一个吻。不是为了接吻而接吻，而只是想和他亲近自然产生的下意识动作，通过亲吻向他传递自己感情的同时也确定着布莱特的心意。想到这里林赢兴奋的在被窝里打滚，活像一个情窦初开的毛头小子，尝到一点点甜头都会在心里回味很久。  
第二天林赢来找布莱特的时候，他正对着墙发呆，蹑手蹑脚的走进去，从后面捂住他的眼睛故意粗着声音问他“猜猜我是谁？”  
“别闹了。”布莱特拉下林赢的手，微微扭头就可以看到林赢紧贴着他的脸，近距离看上去白皙又细腻，甚至有点漂亮的程度。目光一路下移到了林赢的嘴唇上，那副昨天与他亲密无间的亲吻过的粉嫩的唇，布莱特看得有些出神。  
“怎么了？我没有擦干净嘴吗？”林赢在嘴上大力的抹来抹去，让幼嫩的嘴唇更加艳红。  
“没有。”布莱特匆匆收回了目光，埋头在书上。  
“想我了吗？”林赢把椅子搬到布莱特旁边，厚着脸皮硬是往他身上挤。  
“你说什么呢。”布莱特连头都不敢抬一下，他生怕多看一眼就会动摇自己。  
林赢看着布莱特还是原来那副呆瓜样子，有点生气但又觉得可爱，布莱特的侧脸下颌线条明朗但脸蛋却肉感十足，像是一颗饱满的水蜜桃，林赢忍不住凑上去想要尝尝，布莱特却躲开了他，于是他的动作尴尬的停在了半路上。布莱特躲避的动作没有一丝犹豫，几乎是在他靠近的瞬间身体就向侧面移了过去，留下他自己还维持着向前倾的身体仿佛一个笑话。在这一瞬间林赢觉得，两个人的感情里动心的却只有他一个。  
布莱特用余光看着林赢慢慢坐直了身体，自己也回正了身体，等待着预想中狂风暴雨的降临，而林赢的表现却过于平静。  
“你什么意思？”林赢轻笑了一声，音调里全是寒意，布莱特瞬间觉得自己被扔进了南极的冰天雪地。  
面对布莱特的沉默才是最崩溃的时刻，林赢耐着性子压着满肚子火气又问了一遍“我问你躲开是什么意思。”  
“我们不能这样。”  
“哈？”林赢觉得荒谬“不能这样，昨天那样就可以了是吗？”  
“不是。”  
“你玩我？”  
“不是的，但是我们不能这样。”这话布莱特自己听起来都觉得混蛋。  
“不能这样？哈…布莱特你到底什么意思？玩我很有意思是吗？”林赢果然变得激动，站了起来指着他的鼻子。  
“我没有，但是这样是不对的。”  
“不对？”林赢觉得脑子一片发懵，不知是生气还是觉得可笑“那昨天你他妈的怎么不说这是不对的？”  
面对林赢的质问布莱特沉默了，他不知道要怎么说才能让他的解释听起没有那么无力，让林赢可以不要太生气，也让自己的良心上过得去。  
“很多事情不是我们想的那么简单，你懂吗？”  
“所以你不喜欢我？”  
“不是…”  
“那你为什么拒绝我？”林赢不明白为什么布莱特要把简单的事情弄得复杂。  
“不是说喜欢就可以在一起的。”  
“为什么不可以？”林赢抓了抓头发“布莱特你要是不喜欢我可以和我直说，不用讲什么大道理来恶心我。”  
“林赢，我们要在一起所面临的问题太多了，我们的年龄，家庭的差距，父母也可能会反对，还有社会舆论的压力。你以后会遇到比我更吸引你的人，我也不可能一辈子只待在这个学校的保健室里守着你那张床。”布莱特摇了摇头“我甚至不能确定你说的喜欢到底出自真心还是你的新鲜感而已。我和你不一样，我的人生不能像你这么随性自由，我需要考虑的事情太多了。”  
看着林赢低着头站在他对面，消极又低沉的样子令人心疼，他想去拉住林赢的手试图安慰却被躲开了。  
“林赢，以后你就会懂，很多时候喜欢不止是不是，还有能不能。”  
他终于成为了那个恶人。


	7. Chapter 7

那天的谈话自然是不欢而散的，林赢临走前狠狠地瞪着他看了好久，眼神里的受伤显而易见，眼底还聚集了一些泪水在打转强忍着没有流下来，扭身离开的动作没有一点留恋，反手甩门发出一声巨响，布莱特被吓得身子一抖，这才松了一口气卸下了伪装。  
布莱特抱着头坐在桌前，努力控制着想要追出去的双腿，做一个心狠的人的代价就是要首先承担更多心痛的感觉，是他自己一手将走近他的林赢推开，隔绝在了那扇玻璃门之外。他不是有意要践踏林赢的真心，但他知道自己太过胆小和懦弱，对于太过冒险的未来，他宁可选择不要开始，所以现在的拒绝总好过最后的痛苦。布莱特企图用深呼吸掩盖泪意，但眼角还在不停地变得湿润，头也跟着开始发痛，从太阳穴直直钻进心眼里的那种疼压的他喘不过气来。从林赢离开的那一分钟起，周围的时间仿佛被刻意调慢了一样，布莱特被困在其中度秒如年，好不容易挨到了下班可是一想到明天林赢不会再来找他，就免不了又一阵心痛和失望，但自己选的路只能硬着头皮走下去。  
第二天林赢果然没有再来保健室，第三天也是如此，直到这一周又快过去那孩子都没有再出现，布莱特在这期间还是会空怀着期待等着林赢。在难熬的下午会在林赢那张床上补觉，这几天晚上他总是睡不好，几乎每天都会梦到林赢留给他的最后一个表情，惊醒后就再难入睡，但他一躺在林赢的床上就会睡的格外踏实，也不会做奇奇怪怪的梦。林赢贴在床头的便利贴因为潮气微微卷起了边，布莱特试图去抚平，可是手指一离开就会因为惯性又重新卷回去，就像他和林赢之间再难抚平的关系。看样子林赢是不会再来他这里了，他不想每天让自己困在这样的折磨之中，也为了能彻底斩断和林赢的关系，布莱特一狠心将那张便利贴取了下来，扔进垃圾桶前放在手心好一阵端详。  
林赢写下自己名字那天的样子还历历在目，带着可爱的傲气，小孩子一样的霸道又嚣张，可是他永远的失去了这样的林赢。思来想去还是下不了决心丢掉这张薄薄的纸，也不舍得破坏掉和林赢最后一点联系，布莱特又重新剪了一截胶带将便利贴贴了回去。  
林赢曾经预想过很多种他和布莱特的以后发展，却从没料到会是这样的结果，布莱特口口声声说出的那些不能和他在一起的理由在他看来只不过是他为了拒绝自己找的无聊借口而已，说到底还不是不够喜欢罢了。在林赢的认知里喜欢和不喜欢是很单纯的，明明只是两个人的事情，为什么要冠冕堂皇的扣上家庭和社会的条条框框。从保健室出来的林赢无处可去，不想回教室也没法回家，在学校的各处角落里四处游荡，不由自主的会回想刚刚布莱特拒绝他的言语，越想越气憋了一肚子的火，放眼望去四周竟然连一个供他撒气的东西都没有，林赢怒吼一声在空气中张牙舞爪，样子可怜又好笑。  
最无力的是自己低估了布莱特在他心里的分量，冷静下来后才发现无论再怎么生气，对布莱特的喜欢还是无法消减，明明认识他还没多久，喜欢他也不过几周，而这种感情却像是经历了年月的累积沉在心底。他从一味的生闷气，慢慢变得开始思考布莱特的话，静下心来想想其实他说的也并不是全无道理，他开始试图理解布莱特的顾虑。林赢认为的相爱明明就是一件平等的事情，如果连开始的勇气都没有谈何以后的长久，可是布莱特的担忧也不无道理，林赢在反复的自我安慰和质疑中度过了好几天后，他决定不能再坐以待毙。  
又是一周的开始，午饭时间林赢也没什么胃口，早早来到保健室，躲在附近的角落观察着门口的一举一动，休息时间已经过去大半门口却没有布莱特行动的踪迹，悄悄的靠近门口向里偷偷瞄一眼，布莱特竟然没去吃饭而是正一动不动的坐在他的桌子前，正午的阳光洒落在他身上的样子有点温柔，林赢收回收回伸出去的脑袋，靠在墙上做了几个深呼吸，换上一副冰冷的表情，大力的推开了门，响声惊动了布莱特，缩着肩膀扭头看他，林赢在努力憋笑。  
保健室和他离开前几乎没什么两样，就连那张他以为会被无情丢弃的便利贴也依旧健在，刻意忽略掉布莱特质疑和震惊的眼神，林赢背对着他躺在了他熟悉的床上，嗯…感觉枕头的味道不太一样。林赢闭上眼睛隔绝视线对他的干扰，集中十二分的注意力用耳朵去捕捉布莱特的动静，他刻意降低的翻书声，将空调调高两度的滴滴声都被他听了个一清二楚。  
布莱特很诧异林赢会想要再来保健室睡觉，但是他冷着一张脸，不多看他一眼也不说话，径直走到床边就躺了下来，布莱特看着那个熟悉又久违的身影出神了好久，在林赢看不到的地方将他上上下下打量了个遍，看到他的那瞬间，前几天孤独的折磨瞬间得到了抚慰，尽管林赢脸上写满了我很不爽但这不重要，只要他还愿意来，对布莱特而言已然是一种恩赐。  
只是林赢的冷暴力持续的比他想象的还要长。  
他会像以往一样每天准时出现在保健室，在床上一躺就是一下午，有时也会照例给他带一瓶饮料，但从不和他说话，偶尔对上布莱特紧盯着他的眼神或是欲言又止的表情，也只是冷漠的一撇像一只高傲的猫，然后就自顾自的继续背对着他躺下睡觉，拒绝和他各种形式上的交流，让布莱特只能憋着一肚子的疑问无法开口，用这种方法无声的惩罚着他。布莱特无奈的只能被迫选择接受，看似波澜不惊的继续埋头于书本，但思绪早就飘到了林赢身边，每天绷着神经时刻等待着林赢肯和他开口说话的时候。  
不得不说，看到布莱特吃瘪的样子林赢还是心里一阵暗爽，想要主动和他说话又不敢开口的窘迫样子被他看在眼里，只要稍微回以不屑的眼神他就立马又会败下阵来，虽然看起来有点可怜，但他绝不会轻易心软。不过让他觉得欣慰的是，他每次故意弄乱的床铺第二天就会被收拾的齐整，带给布莱特的饮料虽然当下他不会喝，但是瓶子总会在第二天消失，还有他没买饮料的时候，布莱特就会趁他睡着出去买一瓶放在床边的柜子上，雾气化开的水珠铺在桌角，他也故意视而不见，但布莱特并不受影响，依旧会锲而不舍的为他做这些小事，这让林赢多少有些感动。  
听到林赢离开关门的声音，布莱特才敢回头，床头的那瓶饮料终于被它的主人带走，布莱特舒了一口气。


	8. Chapter 8

布莱特天真的以为林赢接受了他的饮料就会成为缓和两人关系的起点，然而看着那张依旧没变的黑脸布莱特鼓起的勇气又立刻退缩了回来。好不容易到了他期盼的午休时间，草草吞了一个三明治就一直在办公室等待着的布莱特心里忐忑又激动，在反复练习应该如何开口之中，终于盼到了林赢开门的那一刻。  
与想象的完全不同，林赢还是那副冰冷着表情，用脚关上门后淡淡的瞟他一眼就径直躺在了床上。布莱特已经到嗓子眼的话被他的无视哽在了喉头，心里有些愤怒，但他连发火的立场都没有，只能干瞪眼看着紧闭双眼的林赢，因为太过紧张而握紧的拳头也慢慢松了开来。  
林赢眼睛偷偷睁开一个小缝看着布莱特有些失落的转过的背影，得意的勾起嘴角，布莱特微微驼着后背透露出他的失落和无奈，低垂着头孤独的坐在桌子前，看起来有一点可怜，林赢突然觉得有些心疼，折磨他的决心也跟着动摇起来。布莱特发出了一些响动，林赢吓得赶紧闭上眼睛继续装睡，房间里恢复安静之后又小心翼翼睁开眼默默地继续看他，把叹气咽进了肚子里。  
保健室在烈日之下犹如真空一样安静，其实林赢本来应该对于这种寂静是习惯的，就像他一开始和布莱特的相处模式，没有交流，然而就像原本两条平行的线，在某一点有了交集便难以回到原样。  
布莱特心里也同样静不下来，每天只能靠着趁着林赢沉睡的时候多看几眼，但是远远的坐在桌子旁边已经不能满足他日益膨胀的心，放慢了脚步悄悄靠过去。从修长的双腿一点点的向上看去，从来不会好好扎进裤子里有点褶皱的校服衬衫，随意搭在床边的手臂。视线逐渐上移布莱特屏住了呼吸，林赢却没有像他预想的一样睡的安稳，眼睑下眼球的细小转动被他捕捉，凑近了一点看睫毛也在微微抖动着，不知道是睡的不安稳还是根本就是在装睡。  
用一点伎俩拆穿他的谎言应该不过分吧。  
布莱特故意发出了声音假装自己回到了桌子前，实则坐在了林赢旁边的床上紧盯着他。果不其然只过了一会儿，床上的人悄悄睁开了眼睛，清明的眼眸哪有一点刚刚睡醒的朦胧，布莱特忍着笑，也不急着拆穿只是眼神柔和的看着他。  
林赢没想到一睁眼布莱特竟然正坐在对面的床上，吓得他一时之间不知道应该作何反应，不知道自己努力控制的表情管理有没有被布莱特看出破绽，但是气势上一定不能输。林赢狠狠瞪了一眼布莱特就扭了个身面壁躺着，一套动作下来行云流水，殊不知他的心脏在胸腔里快要跳了出来，慢慢吐出了一直憋着的气息。林赢在心里抱怨布这个呆子竟然学会了突然袭击，想看看布莱特的反应或者他是不是还在，但又不敢回头。终于在很久的沉默之后，林赢一直没有听到布莱特发出什么动静，但是他的好奇心已经不允许他再等下去了，终于还是偷偷扭头看了一眼，布莱特果然还坐在那里。  
看着林赢扭过来又快速扭回去的脑袋，布莱特心里免不了的有些失落，他很想和林赢交流，却不知道该怎么开口，他们之间的问题是不可能单纯的依靠时间去解决的，可是林赢无视的态度让他的怯懦加剧只能一味地选择退缩。  
两个人就在一个闷着头等，一个不敢说的过程当中浪费时间。  
知道这样的僵持只会让两人继续难堪，布莱特只好又回到了他的桌子前，林赢听着响动终于吐出了最后一口憋着的气，他所期待的事情一件都没有发生。他以为布莱特会因为他的装睡说点什么，调笑也好，对着他生气也罢，总好过就这样沉默不语的又退回到各自的领地。他不指望布莱特会说出让他感人肺腑的话，比起交流的内容来说，布莱特肯主动开口交谈这个动作对他来说更加重要，他们两人之间的情感变化几乎都是由他的主动来推进的，他想要通过布莱特的行动来证实他对自己的感情。然而没料到，布莱特到最后还是什么都不肯说也什么都不敢做，明明很温柔却偏要留在背后，林赢无奈又生气，对着一面白墙抠着手指。  
因为有了被抓包的尴尬，林赢根本不敢扭身过去，四肢僵硬的维持着一个动作，脑子里还不停地想着刚刚的场景，身心的疲惫让他度秒如年，终于熬到了最后一节课的下课铃响，终于得到了救赎一般，猛的从床上起来，一股脑的跑了出去。布莱特还没来得及反应就已经看不到林赢的身影，但是根据刚刚的反应来看，明天他应该不会再来了。  
第二天果然不出他所料，已经三点了还是没有等到林赢，独自一人待在房间里让他窒息，看着外面明媚的阳光，布莱特安慰自己稍微擅离职守一下应该也没什么问题。这是他第一次正式的在校园里闲逛，每天都是匆忙的来回没有机会在学校里好好看看，漫无目的的走了一阵不知不觉竟然来到了林赢的教室前。现在正是上课时间，布莱特看看四下空无一人的楼道，按耐住狂跳的心脏，弯着腰靠近了教室后门的玻璃，伸着脑袋向里张望。  
林赢在走廊这头一眼就看到了猫着腰鬼鬼祟祟的布莱特，贴在门上的动作笨拙又搞笑，白大褂在阳光的反射下格外显眼，是个跑来偷看也不知道低调一点的笨蛋。林赢躲在墙后面偷看躲在门后面偷看他的布莱特，看着那人有点失落的从走廊的另一头消失，才缩回了脑袋。布莱特总是这样，把心意完全藏起来，让人喜欢又讨厌。林赢觉得自己有时候自己多少有点受虐倾向，明明知道布莱特只会原地踏步，他却还不长记性上赶着往上扑，安慰自己其实布莱特对他很好，只是他太胆小，所以林赢决定再次放下自尊，这是他做出的第二次退让。  
找了一圈也没见到林赢身影的布莱特多少还是有点失望的，站在保健室门口内心却抗拒着走进去，但是这学校除了这里也没有他可去之处。所以他想不通的是这个时间既不在教室也不来找他的林赢还有哪里可以去，布莱特真的厌恶这样被轻易牵着鼻子走的自己，好在林赢第二天就又准时出现在了他面前。  
今天的林赢看起来心情不错，不仅没有黑脸，还在送饮料的时候多看了他两眼，晃晃悠悠的回到床上躺着，翘起二郎腿脚还在欢快的晃着。既然上一次已经露馅儿，两人反而都变得不会刻意掩饰，林赢不再一味装睡，布莱特也不只是偷偷看他。尴尬了许久的气氛终于在无声无息之间缓和了下来，但布莱特的心情并没有因为他们关系的改善而变得轻松。他扭头看了一眼躺着的林赢，小孩子的好心情全都写在了脸上，既没有横眉冷对，也没有避之不及，回望他的眼神都温柔了不少，可偏偏越是这样，他越是心虚。  
因为心里不够平静，布莱特的思维也高度活跃，今天的工作时间随着下课铃的响起结束了，林赢在床上伸了个懒腰缓缓起来，穿好鞋理了理衣服就准备出门离开。  
“林赢。”布莱特叫了他的名字，这是从那天结束后布莱特第一次和他讲话“我有件事和你说。”


	9. Chapter 9

再次听到布莱特的声音对于林赢来说是件太兴奋的事，他站在对背着布莱特的地方，狠狠地咬住嘴唇把笑咽回肚子里。压下所有的激动和颤抖，努力让声音里听起来毫无波动。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯…有些事和你说。”布莱特的眼神回避着他。  
“有什么事不能明天说？我要回家。”林赢故作矜持，但是心里向打鼓一般咚咚咚的狂跳，生怕布莱特真的又这样放他回家。  
“就几句话，很快的。”布莱特坐下来，拍了拍面前那张看诊的椅子“你先坐。”  
林赢的计谋终于得逞，克制着不断上扬的嘴角，不情愿的磨蹭过去，坐在椅子上，他们的距离很近，膝盖可以若有似无的触碰，林赢开心的抖腿。  
“快说吧，什么事。”  
当林赢真正坐在面前，他反而不知道怎么开口了，林赢的表情有点不耐烦的样子，布莱特更加心虚，揉了揉鼻子一句话都说不出来。  
“你到底要说什么。”林赢又问了一遍“再不说我要回家了。”  
“我…”布莱特匆匆看了一眼林赢又撇开了眼神“我下周要去别的地方工作了。”  
林赢的腿停止了抖动，坐直了身体死死的盯着布莱特。  
“我上周通过了一家医院的面试，以后就会去那边工作了。”布莱特解释。  
“你要说的就是这个？”林赢钻紧了拳头，面无表情，但声音和眼神瞬间降温到了零下摄氏度。  
“如果你以后还想过来睡觉，我会和接任的老师提前打招呼，你继续…”  
“别装模作样了。”林赢打断了他“你真的以为少了你我没地方去是不是？”  
布莱特不想临走还和他争执，微微点点头“你有安排就好。”  
林赢觉得再多待一秒都要控制不住自己快要喷发的怒气，看着布莱特仍然一副唯唯诺诺的样子更是恼火，猛的站起来将椅子碰倒，布莱特仍然没有任何反应，准备转身离开的时候被抓住了胳膊，他的手心全是汗液却格外冰凉。  
“林赢，虽然我们相处时间不长，也不算太愉快。”布莱特紧张的声音有些颤抖，抓着林赢胳膊的手越发用力“但是真的很谢谢你，让我在这里也不觉得孤单。”  
林赢唾弃着被布莱特吃的死死的自己，只是这么一句话又让他心软了下来。  
“对不起我现在没有办法回应你的感情，但是…”布莱特顿住了。  
林赢终于听到了一句像样的话，他靠在桌子上等待后续，布莱特抓着他的胳膊也感觉不到痛，甚至都不用刻意去看，他都能感觉到布莱特紧张的神情。  
“但是…但是你对我来说绝不仅仅是学生而已。”  
“你到底要说什么？”  
“说实话，我很喜欢你。”  
“就这样？”  
“嗯。”布莱特看了他一眼，放开了他的手臂“但是我不可以。”  
林赢悬得高高的心被布莱特狠狠地抛下。  
“时间不早了，你回去吧。”他说。  
林赢沉默了，他实在不懂布莱特到底要表达什么，这种给一巴掌再给颗枣的行为真是过分，布莱特低着头看不清表情，一番话下来林赢被噎的一句话都说不出，无法认同但也不知该如何反驳。  
布莱特不解的看着突然递到自己面前的手机“好歹认识了这么久，留个电话不过分吧。”  
林赢看了看布莱特留下的一串数字，将手机攥在手里，到了是离开的时候了，但他舍不得。布莱特也是一样，他希望林赢赶快离开但又从情感上又不想他走，人明明就站在旁边，他却不能再拉住他。  
又是一阵两人再熟悉不过的沉默，可惜时间不会没有尽头。  
“那…”  
“我先走了。”  
这是两人最有默契的一次。  
“好。”布莱特的笑有点僵硬，林赢摆了摆手挪动了步子。  
“我还有最后一个问题。”林赢走到门口停了下来“你说喜欢我，是哪种喜欢？”  
“是喜欢你这个人的喜欢。”  
从那天以后布莱特就再也没见到过林赢，小小一间学校瞬间成了无垠的宇宙，布莱特也不会再刻意去看林赢是否在教室，林赢也不会再来保健室找他。临走的前一天布莱特收拾了少的可怜的东西，环顾了一圈这个改变了他人生的地方，视线最终停留在了林赢留下的那张便利贴，上面全是再也回不去的美好。布莱特小心翼翼的把它取了下来，拂掉落下的灰尘，动作轻柔的好像拉着林赢的手，将它夹在每天看的那本书里带走。  
布莱特最后一次锁上保健室的门，只是这一次他选择带走了和林赢的所有回忆。  
在医院的实习工作无趣又疲惫，布莱特刚来这里不久却累的像是过了好几年，在忙到脚打后脑勺的日子里布莱特偶尔会怀念起在学校保健室的时候，充满宁静阳光的房间，以及每天下午出现的林赢。他已经记不清有多久没有再听到林赢的音讯了，林赢从没联系过他，自己也没有任何可以找到他的方式。  
今天是难得的休假，布莱特一觉睡到了下午，在窗帘拉紧的房间里看不到外面的天气，手机里只有寥寥几个软件推送。布莱特躺到肚子饿的直叫才不情愿的起床煮饭，家里几乎已经没有新鲜的食材，布莱特烧了水准备煮面，一个陌生电话打了进来。  
‘喂？’  
电话那头除了几声粗喘没有人说话，布莱特又问了一句还是没有回答，以为是误拨的电话准备挂掉，这个‘陌生人’终于发出了声音。  
‘是我。’  
是林赢的声音。  
‘林赢？’  
‘你家在哪儿？’  
‘什么？’布莱特以为自己听错了。  
‘告诉我你家的地址。’  
‘你怎么了？’林赢的声音听起来有些奇怪‘你现在在哪儿？’  
‘我问你家的地址是什么。’林赢的声音开始变得没有耐性‘说个地址而已有必要这么费事吗？’  
比起自己被凶布莱特更怕林赢生气，报上了自己家的地址，看着锅里已经滚开的水关上了火，现在显然不是吃得下饭的时候。半个小时后林赢敲响了他的门，浑身是伤的出现在他面前，布莱特吓了一跳，赶紧把人扶了进来。  
“怎么弄成这样？”安顿他坐在沙发上“你怎么没去医院。”  
“你不就是医生吗？”林赢笑了笑，牵动了嘴角的伤，疼的他皱紧眉头。  
“你…”布莱特拿他没办法，从柜子里拿出了医药箱，蹲在了林赢面前“抬头我看看。”  
林赢被他捏住了下巴，用沾了碘酒的棉棒给他处理伤口，这是他第二次离林赢这么近，几乎是相同的桥段再次上演，布莱特努力控制着自己的注意力不要跑偏专心为他擦拭伤口。  
“你怎么又打架。”帮他擦掉鼻梁上的血渍。  
“关你什么事？”林赢淡淡的回答让布莱特明白了林赢对他关上了心扉。  
献殷勤一般的关心被拒之门外，布莱特也不再刻意找话题，转而认真的擦药，满眼都是林赢精致的五官，和他一错不错落在自己身上的视线，布莱特头一次试着在这种时候壮起胆子迎合上林赢的目光，近在咫尺的距离让两人的呼吸频率也慢慢重合，布莱特顺着林赢的眼睛一路向下停留在了他的嘴唇上，那天相吻的触觉依然记忆犹新。  
“你又要做错误的事了吗？布莱特医生。”林赢盯着他的双眼问。


	10. Chapter 10

布莱特闻言匆忙收回了停留在他嘴上的视线，拉远了彼此的距离，扔掉了停留在林赢脸边的棉棒。  
“好了。”布莱特率先起了身。  
“谢了。”林赢的对这一结果并不意外，起身准备离开，动作利落又干脆。  
“等一下！”布莱特叫住了他，紧张的拽了拽裤子。  
“怎么了？”  
布莱特根本没有想好接下来的话，他只是下意识的不想让林赢就这样离开。林赢见他没有下文，就继续朝着门口移动，快要到玄关的时候他听到布莱特问他。  
“你吃完饭了吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我正要吃晚饭，你要一起吗？”  
面对突然的邀请林赢有点措手不及，他从没见过这样的布莱特，这样的转变让他摸不着头脑，林赢挠了挠头不确定的反问“晚饭？”  
“对。”布莱特走到灶台边“很快的，一起吃吗？”还没等到回答就迫不及待的把煤气打开，每一个动作都极力想把人留下。  
一居室的厨房是开放式的，林赢坐在餐桌旁看着布莱特忙碌，把人留下来之后布莱特才反应过来家里根本没有拿得出手的食物招待人家，尴尬的在方便面了加了颗鸡蛋以示盛情，还精心的把荷包蛋放在了上面才端到了林赢面前。  
“家里没什么吃的只有方便面了。”  
“嗯。”  
好在林赢的表情看不出排斥，接过碗吹了吹热气就大口吃了起来，看他没有露出嫌弃的神情布莱特才放心下来，这是他第一次和林赢一起吃饭，就连普普通通的速食面都变成了美味佳肴。布莱特是真的饿了，一大碗面狼吞虎咽的没一会儿就下了肚，抬头一看林赢也基本吃的差不多，留下了那颗鸡蛋泡在汤里。  
“你不喜欢吃鸡蛋吗？”布莱特怕自己的讨好会适得其反，紧张的询问。  
“不是。”林赢戳了戳白嫩的鸡蛋“你为什么没有？”  
“家里就剩一个了。”布莱特不好意思的解释，害羞的样子被林赢尽收眼底，低下头掩饰住自己的笑，将那颗快被戳烂的鸡蛋送进嘴里，味道格外香甜。  
一顿饭吃东西用了五分钟，剩下半个小时两人都在默契的想尽办法拖延时间，直到喝干净最后一口汤，林赢起身准备收拾碗筷，布莱特快他一步拦了下来。  
“我来吧，你坐着就好。”  
布莱特重新回到餐桌旁给林赢倒了一杯水，房间里安静的令人窒息，两人相顾无言，连对望都不敢，林赢低头摆弄着透明的玻璃杯。  
“我先回去了。”  
“你要不要留下来？”  
这是他们第二次异口同声。  
“你说什么？”林赢不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“时间也不早了…”布莱特试图解释。  
林赢去洗澡了，留下布莱特一人局促的在外面，将已然很平整的床单铺了又铺，沙发上突然生出好多刺，让他坐不住。林赢带着一身的热气和蒸腾过的沐浴液的清香走了出来， 自己的睡衣在他身上刚好合身，他暗自感叹现在的小孩子发育真好。布莱特的床还算宽敞，两人各躺一头，中间的空隙隐藏在被子之下，林赢背对着布莱特，实则在敏感的捕捉他的动静。直到意识都开始模糊也没等出个所以然，不觉间陷入了睡眠。  
而另一头的布莱特则一直僵着身子不敢动弹，听着林赢的呼吸逐渐从平缓变得沉稳，才敢扭身回去，借着床头的夜灯，看到林赢面朝着自己的睡熟模样。鼻子上贴着创可贴，嘴角也开始泛起淤青，安静睡着的样子才让布莱特觉得他真的是个小孩子，没有平时的嚣张跋扈，一副可爱漂亮的样子。  
布莱特的唇不受控制的朝着林赢的方向靠近，近到看得到他细小的毛孔，感受得到鼻腔的热气，停留在不足五厘米的地方犹豫着要不要亲下去，脑海里回荡着林赢那句反问，思来想去最终将吻印在了他的额头，揉了揉他毛茸茸的头发，轻轻说了一声晚安。  
然而他的动作再轻，还是被林赢察觉到了，滚烫的吻快要把他的额头烧出一个洞，他心脏的狂跳声不知道会不会被布莱特听到，但是这几周来对布莱特所有不解和怨气，都在这个吻中烟消云散了。他庆幸今天给布莱特打了这通电话，让他们之间重新有了交点，也再次确认了布莱特对他的感情。  
布莱特离开学校后的日子里，他从起初的抗拒和折磨到慢慢适应竟然也没用多长时间。然而才离开几周的布莱特仿佛变了一个人，少了一种禁锢，不再是一贯的畏首畏尾，今天来本只是想借着处理伤口来缓解相思之愁，没想到还有意外收获，这让林赢做梦都能笑醒，那句低沉的晚安也给了林赢一夜的好睡眠。  
第二天一早布莱特起了个大早给林赢买早饭，去便利店买了简单牛奶和面包，又因为拿捏不准林赢的口味单独打包了一份海鲜粥，回到公寓时林赢还睡得安稳，整个人骑在被子上，睡衣被卷起露出一截纤细的腰。布莱特赶着去上班，不得已叫醒了熟睡的人。  
“林赢，我要准备去上班了，你一会儿起来记得吃早饭。”  
“那你呢？”林赢揉着眼睛问。  
“什么？”  
“不吃早饭吗？”林赢做起来伸了个懒腰。  
“我随便吃一点就要出门了。”  
“那我和你一起。”一骨碌爬下床，牙也没刷就坐在了餐桌前，翻着塑料袋里的东西。  
“不知道你喜欢吃什么，就都买了一点。”  
林赢的笑藏都藏不住，餐桌下的脚丫也在欢快的摆动，选了海鲜粥，又拽了一小块布莱特手里的面包放进嘴里，可是对面的人只知道埋头苦吃什么都没发现。布莱特赶时间，喝完最后一口牛奶就准备收拾包出门。  
“诶诶诶！你这就要走？”林赢拦住了他。  
“我快迟到了，你慢慢吃，不急着走就等我晚上回来。”布莱特拍了拍他的肩。  
“你在哪个医院上班？”  
“XXX医院。”布莱特穿上了鞋“怎么了？”  
“就是问问，路上小心。”林赢站在门口和他送别，身上还穿着他的睡衣，清晨起床的家居气息让他突然有了家的感觉，布莱特看得出神。  
“想什么呢，快出门了你。”林赢催他。  
“哦…”布莱特打开门一只脚已经迈了出去又退了回来“再见。”他和林赢说。  
“嗯，再见。”林赢摆了摆手。  
今天加班开了一个很长的会，他只是被拉去作数的，所以会议内容他一个字都没听进去，反倒是满脑子都在想林赢是不是还在家等自己，今天晚上应该和他吃点什么，说些什么话题之类的事，想到恨不得立刻可以飞回家去的那种程度。所有工作结束的那一刻布莱特根本等不及坐地铁，叫了一辆Grab急着往回赶，但是随着离家越来越近布莱特的内心也越来越忐忑，期待和害怕一起缠绕着他，开门前狠狠地深呼吸了一下，将钥匙插进了锁孔。  
房间里一片漆黑，他所幻想的场景没有发生。  
布莱特明白，林赢的离开是和他真正说再见的信号，这个房间对于他来说突然变得陌生，林赢穿过的家居服规规矩矩的叠好放在床上，早餐的痕迹也被收拾干净，林赢甚至连一张字条都没有留给他。  
他们终于又变成了再也没有联系也没有交集的陌生人，布莱特保存了林赢的号码却始终没有打给他，也再也没有接到过林赢的电话，像是两人间一种不成文的默契，就这样放任林赢在时间的洪流中一点点从他的生命里抽离。但是在每一个难捱的日子里他都依靠着怀念那段与林赢朝夕相处的时光汲取能量，他慢慢从实习医生成为了可以独当一面的主治医师，却不知道林赢过的怎么样。  
这天医院又要新来一批实习生，布莱特作为资历不算太深的医生只被分配到了两个名额，会诊结束后回到办公室，两人已经坐在里面等着他了。  
“对不起，会诊耽误了些时间。”布莱特拉开了椅子坐下，看清了其中一人后激动的说不出话。  
“以后请多多指教，布莱特医生。”林赢向他伸出了手，这是他第三次，也是最后一次主动走向布莱特。

-完-


	11. 番外之办公室恋情

布莱特和林赢在一起了。  
其实告白的话从他再次见到林赢之后就在准备了，只是他一直不能确定林赢是否也和他一样，直到他可以确定每次巡房时林赢的眼神总是投在自己身上，午饭时间也一定会坐在他旁边，什么都不说但亲密依旧，所以在一个难得的休息日布莱特将人约了出来。练习了好几周的告白之词被他说的坑坑巴巴，布莱特根本不敢看林赢的眼睛，尽管他笑的好看，布莱特还是急出了一头的汗。  
“我还以为我等不到听你说这句话了呢。”林赢如是说。  
于是他们就顺理成章的开始了交往，林赢的实习期是他们最幸福的一段时候，每天一起工作的感觉非常美妙，不用刻意找时间约会也可以天天见面，林赢又恢复了以往大胆的风格，紧盯着他的眼神毫不避讳，也会在人来人往的食堂明目张胆的抢他盘子里的肉。布莱特坐诊时林赢就在旁边认真学习，时不时看过来的敬佩眼光会让布莱特一整天都神清气爽，医院里能让两人独处的时间并不多，但是布莱特还是会趁午饭的时候带林赢去他的秘密基地，那是在顶楼的一个没有上锁的空房间，以前闲着没事溜达时发现的，这里承载了很多他低落的情绪，但是因为有了林赢的加入让整个房间都变得阳光了起来，房间里只有两张简单的椅子，布莱特把它摆好和林赢并排坐在一起。  
这是少有的能让两人有私密空间的地方，林赢第一次来这里的时候两眼冒光，坐在椅子上开心的扭来扭去。  
“你怎么发现这里的？”  
“就偶然间发现的。”布莱特坐在他旁边，把打包来的咖啡递给他“我们以后中午可以来这里。”布莱特觉得自己的话听起来好像有点歧义又赶紧补充“这里安静一点。”  
林赢看着布莱特慌张的神色露出一抹坏笑，接过他手里的咖啡“我又没说什么，你紧张什么。”  
“没…没有。”林赢是真的很喜欢这样有点呆的布莱特，从高中的时候就是，稍微开一点玩笑就会认真了神色。  
“你怎么这么可爱啊。”林赢捏了捏布莱特的脸，肉嘟嘟的手感很好。  
两人在这个小房间里分享了很多秘事，哪怕只是安静的坐着享受那十几分钟的甜蜜时光对于两人来说也是一件开心的事，林赢有时候会从家里带便当过来给布莱特改善伙食，今天不仅带了咖喱，还配了两块精致的奶油蛋糕，上面的草莓娇艳欲滴，布莱特用勺子挖了一点送进嘴里，口腔里丝滑又绵密，林赢帮他擦掉了沾在嘴角的奶油，动作自然又亲密。  
布莱特几乎没有一丝犹豫的赶在林赢低下头前吻了上去，这是他和林赢第二次接吻。  
和第一次的感觉完全不同，布莱特终于在他们的这段关系里又一次占据了主动，林赢也难得的乖巧安静的任由他捧着脸，嘴唇温柔却不张扬的回应恰到好处，吸引着布莱特向他无限靠近。相比他和林赢的第一次接吻，少了初吻的冲动，他更愿意耐下性子慢慢去体会，林赢嘴唇上细腻柔软的触感和湿热的温度，与自己相触的微凉鼻尖，轻闭的眼睛以及微微颤抖的睫毛。悄然开启的牙关在诱惑着他的深入。布莱特接收到了信号将身体凑近了他。  
‘滴滴滴’医用手机突然响了起来，布莱特吓得肩膀一抖放开了林赢，一条晶莹的细线牵在两人之间，暧昧又缠绵。  
“喂？”布莱特看了一眼还有点呆滞的林赢“好，我马上来。”  
“我先过去一下，你等休息时间结束了再下来就可以。”温柔的帮他擦掉唇上残余的唾液，又觉得不够补了一个平淡却深情的吻。  
林赢被布莱特这一系列动作搞得有些头昏脑涨，他没想明白他的笨蛋医生怎么突然一夜之间就开了窍，布莱特已经赶去工作，留下他一人在房间里回味刚刚的吻，手里的蛋糕都变得不再香甜，为了转移注意力，林赢一口咬掉了上面有些发酸的草莓。  
这种好日子持续到了林赢的实习期结束，他被分到了和布莱特不同的办公室，见面的频率相比以前可以称得上是骤减，在医院里两人只能偶尔在楼道里迎面相遇给对方一个匆忙的眼神，或是趁着午饭时间匆匆见一面。大多时候都只能依靠晚餐时间进行短暂的约会，所以豪华的旋转餐厅和看起来脏兮兮的路边小摊他们都吃过。夜色好的时候谁都不想就这样分开各回各家，布莱特借着送林赢的名义拉着他一起散步回家，热闹喧嚣的街头两人肩膀的距离不远不近，若有似无蹭到的手背是他们甜蜜而隐蔽的爱情。


	12. 番外之同居前的事

这是林赢和布莱特同居的第三周，两人住在那间他曾经来过一次的单身公寓里。他们成为了彼此入睡前最后看到和睁眼时第一个看到的人。房间里轻易地被甜蜜的气息填满，两人不需要再刻意去寻找下班之后的约会地点，回到家里一起研究菜谱或者只是窝在沙发里看电视，因为有了一整晚相处的时间才是真正的幸福。  
布莱特在邀请林赢和他同住之前做了很久的心理建树，不停地寻找着合适的措辞和恰当的时间，好几次话已经到了嘴边可是一旦对上林赢的眼睛又会不自觉的打退堂鼓。他是不甘满足于现状的，但不可否认他确实胆小，而这种胆怯源于他没有完全做好被拒绝的准备。不知不觉又走到了林赢的公寓楼下，布莱特看了一眼笔直的高楼。  
“你上去吧，我先走了。”拍了拍林赢的腰。  
“上去坐一会儿吗？”  
布莱特承认这个邀约是很诱人，在几乎要动摇的时候，理智还是选择了拒绝。  
“好吧。”林赢进楼道门前又扭过头和他摆了摆手。  
布莱特走了一段距离，但是满脑子都是林赢与他分别前最后的表情，蝉声和着风穿过他的发梢，重新回到林赢家楼下时他的房间已经亮起了灯，布莱特拨通了电话。  
‘怎么了？’  
‘林赢。’布莱特很少这样正式的叫他名字。  
‘嗯。’  
‘你愿意去我家吗？’布莱特还是紧张了‘啊…不是，我是说搬来和我一起住，你愿意吗？’  
‘现在？’  
‘不是不是！等你准备好了以后。’  
‘笨蛋，你抬头。’林赢从窗户探出了个小脑袋‘我早就准备好了。’  
布莱特终于明白原来很多事情遵从内心比等待时机更重要。  
搬进来之前林赢想过要提议重新换一间大一点的公寓，但又怕布莱特心里会芥蒂，于是两人买了一张比原先大些的床和林赢一起搬进了布莱特的家。本来还算宽敞的地方瞬间变得拥挤了起来，铺好新床单的时候林赢扑了上去尽情打滚，布莱特就站在一边看着他。  
“你也躺下试试呀。”林赢拍着旁边的空位招呼他。  
布莱特看着有点褶皱起来的床单和躺在一边的林赢，深蓝色的床单透着一股沉稳和静谧，而躺在一旁的林赢样子明艳又活泼，轻轻爬了上去，新床垫真软。  
“舒服吗？”林赢迫不及待的问。  
“嗯。”林赢撑着头看着他，布莱特回答的心猿意马，手掌在床单上摸不出个所以然，眼神倒是在林赢的嘴唇上飘忽不定，可是刚凑过去就被林赢按住了额头。  
“干嘛呀你？”一脸坏笑。  
布莱特不言语只是直勾勾的看着他，将林赢的每一寸皮肤尽收眼底，拿下他放在自己额头上的手又顺势捧着他的脸，再次拉近了两人的距离，林赢的笑很甜蜜，眼角弯弯的看他，但眼神勾人。布莱特不再犹豫的吻了上去，果然还是林赢的嘴唇更软一些。  
两人交往了这么久，除了接吻很少有过分的肢体接触，所以林赢的唇对于布莱特来说再熟悉不过，它的触感，厚度和温度都了如指掌，牙齿轻微的咬合过后迎接他的是林赢打开的牙关，在等待着他的进入。湿滑的舌交叠在一起的时候林赢的胳膊也缠绕在了他的脖子上，发尾被林赢的手指拨动，就像他一直在拨动自己的心弦。  
吻在相融的呼吸里彼此深入，在这张崭新的床上布莱特不知不觉丧失了神智，林赢的任何一点反应他都不想错过，手掌在他身上肆意的游走还嫌不够，几乎本能的将人压在身下尽情汲取林赢的甜美，细微的呻吟声不停地传入耳里，布莱特刚刚沉浸其中就被身下人一个翻身反客为主。  
林赢一手压在他的唇上，显然是想在两人的角色定位上占有一席主动权，这是一个从未被两人真正拿到台面上的问题。布莱特自然而然的认为自己是占据主导的一方，没想到林赢也这么想，所以这一刻布莱特是震惊的。可是林赢的表情也是异常的坚定。  
“如果要继续下去，有件事必须要说清楚。”  
布莱特点头表示同意。  
“我要在上面。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么不行？”  
“我年纪比较大。”布莱特倚老卖老。  
“这种事怎么能靠年纪决定？！”年轻人就是沉不住气。  
“那不然呢？”  
“这是靠能力的好吧？”  
“嗯，也有道理。”布莱特赞同“那更应该是我了。”  
“喂喂喂，不要过度信心好吗。”林赢一掌拍在布莱特的胸口“不夸张的说，我交往过的女朋友比你搭过话的女生还要多。”  
“你又知道了？”  
“那可不。”昂起的下巴上挂满了骄傲，并没有意识到自己正在进行危险发言。  
“那这么说的话。”布莱特的手扶住了林赢的腰，双臂和腿一起用力再次将人压在了身下“我们试试好了。”  
有些问题布莱特认为实践比谈判更重要。


	13. 番外之First Night

和相爱的人住在一起而对他没有什么想法的人存在吗？  
布莱特负责任的告诉你不存在。  
林赢每天香香软软的躺在自己身边，明媚皓齿，乖巧的窝在怀里，每一个画面都在挑战布莱特的忍耐极限，这世上应该没有谁比他更渴望得到林赢的身体了吧，他这么想。  
但是真的要迈出这一步是很困难的，而且在这件事情上林赢的想法更重要。这个想法不只是谁上谁下这种表面的问题，而是在于林赢是否真的愿意将自己交给他，这对于布莱特来说非常重要，像是对于他们这段感情最后一个验证方式，从而达到真正的身心合一。  
为了等那一天的到来布莱特暗自做了很多准备，从理论到工具面面俱到，只可惜他朋友本就不多，喜欢男生的更是没有，他想讨教都没有可以求助的人。  
然而林赢也在布莱特看不到的地方努力着，看着朋友坐在对面神色飞扬侃侃而谈他和男友的幸福生活，林赢悬着的心放下了一半。  
“第一次会很疼吗？”林赢颤颤巍巍的问。  
“你是下面那个！？”朋友仿佛发现了惊天秘密。  
“怎…怎么可能！我替他问问。”  
“第一次肯定疼，慢慢会习惯的，不过你要多照顾他啦。”  
“哦…”心又被吊了起来，一股凉意从脊椎直钻脑门。林赢回到家的时候，布莱特正躺在沙发上看电视，见他进门直挺挺的坐了起来。  
“你回来了。”  
林赢不敢多想直冲进浴室去洗澡。

布莱特最近迷上了一个漫画， 迷到什么程度呢，上班休息的间隙，下班回家的路上都会捧着手机看上一会儿，一开始林赢表示理解，像他们这种没什么私人时间的职业，有点兴趣爱好真的是要挤出时间去完成的。可是林赢没想到自己的放任变成了布莱特的放纵，慢慢的那本漫画开始抢占了布莱特和他相处的时间，原本两人入睡前的温馨时光一去不复返，有的只是捧着手机入迷的布莱特和背对着他生闷气的林赢。 忍无可忍的林赢决定无需再忍，扭过身子看着布莱特还是维持着原来的姿势，便悄悄钻进了手臂和手机围成的圈里。  
“怎么了？”  
“别看了，快睡觉了。”林赢在他胸口蹭蹭，像是乖巧的大猫咪。  
“你困了就先睡，不要等我。”在他的头顶亲亲，多少有点敷衍了事的意思。  
林赢也没再闹他，在他身上又趴了一会儿又默默地躺回了自己原先的地方一言不发。  
后知后觉的布莱特终于发现了不对劲，放下手机去哄生气了的人，林赢声音闷闷的偏是嘴硬不承认。  
“你去看你的吧，我要睡了。”  
“不看了不看了，你别急着睡呀。”

林赢懒得理他，将大半张脸埋进被子里紧闭着眼睛装睡，布莱特没办法，只能凑着他的耳朵继续骚扰他，纵使再怎么佯装淡定也逃不过敏感带被袭击的真实反应，缩着脖子边躲边抱怨，而布莱特还在一旁变本加厉，林赢蜷着的身子轻易被圈在怀里，揪着那一小块已经通红的耳尖不松口。  
单纯打闹性的挑逗从这一刻开始慢慢变质，将遮盖的被子拽下来，布莱特去寻找林赢的唇，不仅出于对他的安慰，更多的本能欲望的驱使。林赢也终于在他坚持不懈的吻中放松了身体，薄被下的两具躯体逐渐展开包容着彼此，亲吻时唾液搅动的水声通过血液渗透进大脑皮层，林赢明明微睁着眼睛却什么都看不太清，干脆放任自己投身于亲吻之中，环抱着布莱特宽实的背，感受他压在自己身上的重量，结结实实的将他困在双臂和床铺之间。布莱特的吻温柔又带着张力，色情之余又掺杂着纯情的怜惜，不得不承认布莱特是一个的天生接吻高手，这是第几次沉醉在亲吻里林赢已经算不清。  
然而情侣间的亲密互动绝不是独立存在的，亲吻只是一个开端，连带着指尖抚摸和交叠的双腿都充满着爱意，林赢的皮肤细腻又光滑，在手心灵巧的跳动不可琢磨，布莱特用修剪的圆滑的指尖轻轻掠过，不需刻意发力也能勾人心弦，林赢平稳的呼吸就这样一点点变得急促，身体也热的烫手，布莱特最后的理智被燃烧殆尽。  
躯体紧贴在一起任何变化都会被感知，布莱特已然坚硬的下体带着灼热压在自己身上，他对这器官并不陌生，虽说他和布莱特还没上到本垒，但是两个正值壮年的男人清水着过几个月任谁也不会相信，下意识的伸手过去想要抚慰，被布莱特拦了下来，林赢在布莱特的眼里看到了从未见过的野性。  
或许笼统的称为野性不够准确，那是一种原生且单纯的欲望，与他平常的眼神完全不同，不再满足于手指的抚摸，渴望着更复杂更深层的交合。林赢咽下了囤积在口腔里的唾液，目不转睛的看着布莱特。  
“做吗？”  
终于，布莱特问出了心底里的话，他已经彻底明白了，他和林赢这一段感情的推进更多时候是自然的形成而并非依靠计划行事，所以今天的话也是顺水推舟的就这样说了出来，一切的发展都是这样的合情合理，现在只需要等待林赢的回复就可以。  
“做吧。”林赢给予了他肯定。  
看着布莱特不知从哪里变出来的一系列工具，竟然还规规矩矩的摆在了床上，林赢只是余光瞟了一眼脸蛋就腾地一下红了，眼神都不知道该往哪里放，而布莱特的双手已经在解他睡衣的扣子了。他和布莱特自然是要穿情侣睡衣的，男孩子和男孩子交往最方便的一点就是衣服可以互穿，这件藏青的睡衣本来是布莱特的，他看男朋友穿着好看，撒娇非要让他和自己换，于是自己那件酒红色的就被布莱特穿在了身上。丝绸材质的垂感很好，林赢顺着他的喉结向下一点点描绘身体线条的形状，又从衣摆里探进去在布莱特的腰上来回摩挲，配合着布莱特的频率，从下而上的帮他也解开了扣子。林赢被抬起了下巴与布莱特对视，林赢读懂了他眼里的情绪，几乎是没有半点犹豫的翻身过去。  
布莱特说不感动是假的，他吻着林赢的后颈，一点点将睡衣温柔的褪去，把林赢精致的脊背尽收眼底，感受他肌理的温度，大手探进他的裤边，第一次正式的与那片秘境相见。布莱特对这里是充满敬畏之情的，对于两人来说，今天进行的不只是一场简单的性爱，而是林赢将自己交付于他的标志，也是他们之间的最后一道界线。布莱特怀了十二分的慎重褪去了林赢最后一层衣物，完美的胴体另他着迷，没有一丝瑕疵的完整展现在他面前。布莱特激动的浑身颤抖，将吻落在那具神圣的肉体之上，林赢被烫的发出低浅的呻吟，而布莱特的手在他身后犹豫着不敢真正的探入，被他的动作搞得心烦意乱，勃起的前端卡在床上等待着释放，而身后的人却还在踌躇，林赢将头埋进了枕头，手则将紧致的股缝掰开一点，希望布莱特能看懂他的暗示。  
只过了一会儿，冰凉的液体就顺着会阴处流了下来，随之而来的是布莱特的手指，带着热度和颤抖，按压在他从未被人探索过的地方，奇异的压迫感让他卷起了脚趾，花穴本能的对异物的排斥和他的思想做着斗争，林赢越是想放松，后穴就收的越紧，将布莱特的手指紧紧纠缠，林赢咬着下唇难耐的哼唧。好在布莱特对他极负耐心，空闲的手抚弄他的发丝，在脸颊烙下无数个吻，而他火热的阴茎抵在后腰上，林赢的额头起了一层薄汗。  
在漫长的等待中，手指渐渐可以在林赢的内穴自由的出入，第二根手指伴随着更多的润滑液进入了林赢的体内，布莱特最擅长的一件事就是忍耐，做爱是要两个人都能感到快乐才有意义，所以必须要等到那里可以完全的容纳他才可以，他舍不得林赢痛苦。蛰伏在林赢身上看着他拱起的肩胛骨慢慢放平，攥紧的拳头也舒展开来的时候，布莱特早已将他的后背啃咬的满是唾液和齿痕，第三根手指也可以顺畅的进出。  
“好了吗？”布莱特贴着他的耳朵问。  
林赢已经被折腾的没什么力气，蹭了蹭布莱特的脸以示回应，身后的人立刻托起了肿胀到不行的性器代替了手指，只是将龟头探进去就被林赢挤了出来，布莱特不死心的又去尝试，这次被卡在了半路上进退两难，林赢穴口的致命挤压让布莱特疼的发出粗喘，而他阴茎的庞大尺寸也让林赢苦不堪言，冷汗顺着脊骨升起。两人就僵持在这样尴尬的境地，布莱特用手指按压在花穴周围帮他放松，另一只手滑到前方去抚慰林赢的性器转移注意力，终于入口有了些松动，让身后的柱体可以向他体内更深处挺进。越是进入越是紧致高温的软穴吞噬了布莱特的理智，他活了这么久第一次体会到这样极致的柔软，湿湿的包裹着他的下身，每一寸皮肤都被细心呵护着的感觉爽到他头皮发麻。而身下的林赢缩着身子想要逃跑，被布莱特识破狠狠地拉了回来，就这样阴茎又硬生生破开了一截内壁。  
“疼…疼…”林赢希望自己的哀求可以唤起布莱特的同情“慢一点…啊…”  
然而布莱特并不理他，整个身体压在他的身上，让他逃也逃不掉，身后巨大的疼痛迫使他的情欲消散了一半，手指抠进枕头里痛苦的抽气。布莱特的阴茎过分粗长，进入的过程也被无限拉长，林赢已经彻底放弃了抵抗，终于布莱特将最后一截分身也埋进了他的体内，林赢憋的双颊涨红，松开的下唇上渗出淡红色的牙印，布莱特微微顶弄了一下。  
“嗯…”  
“可以动的话告诉我。”布莱特的声音性感又沙哑，分身在他体内突突的跳动，林赢已经没有力气计较这些，只想赶快结束这痛苦的刑罚。  
“你快点！”  
说完这句话林赢就后悔了，好在布莱特还不至于彻底丧失理智，刚开始的挺动还算得上温柔，小幅度的抽插让他逐渐开始适应，润滑液在穴口发出色情的水声，等到林赢的呻吟中透露出享受的腔调，布莱特才敢加了些力气去探究他的敏感点。随着抽插的逐渐发力和深入，呻吟声也跟着拔高，布莱特从他的声音中细心的分辨林赢每时每刻的状态，捏着他的大腿在已经接纳他的巢穴里肆意进出。他的鼻息和林赢的完全融合在一起，布莱特终于撑起了身子发出了真正的进攻。  
他大刀阔斧的挺动让林赢痛不欲生，原本就还未完全适应的小穴在极力的摩擦下阵阵发烫，疼的他痛苦的喘息，可布莱特没有一点怜惜之情，只是抱着他摆动臀胯，被快感控制的大脑再也没有多余的思考余地。为了更方便的运动，布莱特直起身体还觉不够，又将腰部发软的林赢捞起来靠在自己怀里硬是要抱着和他一起，探过头去和他接吻，一双大手在胸口揉捏掐弄，拉扯着挺立的乳尖，又揉搓着胸口的嫩肉，林赢根本得不到一口喘息的机会，被快感与痛感接连袭击，心里不知是爽快更多还是委屈更多，眼底竟然蓄起了泪水。  
而身体还被布莱特强势的抱在怀里，他没有力气挣扎，只好一上一下的随他晃动，林赢找不到借力点只能去抓布莱特的头发，在这个本应该享受的初夜里互相伤害。然而林赢忘记了，他没有主导权。布莱特头皮上撕扯的疼痛一分不少的全部转化成了顶撞狠狠地压在他的敏感点上，硬生生将他的前端顶出了一丝白絮。林赢腰实在软的不行，浑身脱力直直的往床上栽，布莱特也不强求他，随着他一起沉下身子，压着他照样干的起劲儿。布莱特的动作快准狠，找到他的敏感点就开始了疯狂的压榨，本就很疼的穴口更是因为过度的摩擦一阵火辣，可不管他怎么叫喊，身上的人都充耳不闻，与刚刚的温柔绅士简直判若两人。性爱中的布莱特也是沉默寡言的类型，除了无法抑制的沉重喘息林赢基本听不到他的声音，也看不到他的人，心里极度的不安之下林赢终于忍不住哭了出来。  
一开始只是小声的呜咽，可是他太疼了，被布莱特抓着的腰很疼，被异常扩大的穴口很疼，在床单反复摩擦的胸口很疼，无法释放的阴茎也很疼，他彻底爆发了。呜呜的哭声伴随着布莱特的囊袋拍打在他皮肤上的啪啪声，林赢哭的鼻涕眼泪直流还要和布莱特接吻，唇舌之间都是不明液体，黏腻的纠缠在其中。布莱特不是没有看到林赢可怜兮兮的样子，而他心底里的怜惜不知为何在此刻全都变成了施虐的源头，越是心疼手下的动作却放肆，他紧紧按住林赢的脖子，在失守的边缘做着最后的冲刺。  
林赢断断续续的哭声激出他心底最后一点变态的占有欲，停下抽插的动作，再次将林赢的腰抬起，被迫让他跪在床上，把身子挤过去将他的腿分开一些，阴茎自然而然的向深处埋入，林赢湿软无垠的肠壁简直是天堂一般的存在，如果可以他愿意在里面待一辈子不要出来，最后他的手臂圈住林赢的腰开始了毫不留情的抽插。  
比之前更深入且凶猛的撞击彻底击溃了林赢，他的双手在床头胡乱的摸着找不到可以依靠的东西，敏感点上致命的持续刺激让他整个人发软下坠，酸痛无比的腰被固定着让他无法逃离，滚烫的眼泪流进嘴里又随着唾液被吐出，他几乎无法发出一声完整的呻吟，而布莱特是这一切的罪魁祸首，却也是他唯一的依靠。体内不停涌动的性器像是要直直怼进他的喉咙，让他连一句求饶的话都说不出来，只能被动着等待结束，这让他陷入绝望。最可怕的是，先布莱特一步射出来时的窒息感让他有了一种怕不是今晚就要交代在这张床上的错觉。  
林赢反手抓着布莱特的胳膊，随着他的动作四处飘摇的时候，布莱特终于射了出来。射精后的脱力感让他重重的压在了林赢身上，胸口的汗液和林赢湿滑的背紧紧相连，身下的人还在哭个不停，而且越哭越凶，一股脑的把所有的委屈都吐露了出来，一双水灵的眼睛通红，惹人喜欢。  
“对不起对不起。”布莱特赶紧从他身上下来，将人抱进怀里安慰道歉，也不管他脸上湿咸的液体就一通乱亲，拍着他的背平复他的情绪，林赢就这样眼角挂着泪缩在他怀里可怜的睡着了。

第二天一早布莱特还在卫生间刷牙就听到林赢的哀嚎“布莱特！你个讨厌鬼！我屁股好痛！！！”

-完-


End file.
